Ce qu'ils ignorent
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: Abandonne ce sourire faux, car nous sommes semblables, nous sommes ce que les autres ignorent, ce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ils ne doivent voir qu'Iruka Umino et Kabuto Yakushi. Un homme faible et émotif et un traître sans coeur


**Dédiée** : à toutes ces personnes merveilleuses qui traduisent chaque semaine les chapitres du manga _Naruto_. A toi aussi, qui me lis même si tu sais d'ores et déjà que tu devras préparer un kunai pour me le lancer. Merci et amusez-vous bien.

**Attention** : Un baiser de rien du tout entre deux garçons.

**Résumé **: Abandonne ce sourire faux, car nous sommes semblables, nous sommes ce que les autres ignorent, ce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ils ne doivent voir qu'Iruka Umino et Kabuto Yakushi. Un homme faible et émotif et un traître sans coeur.

(**Traduction** : Berylia-Crystalia

**Beta-Lecture **: Mokoshna).

xxx

Ce qu'ils ignorent.

xxx

Les jours paisibles et chauds de l'été étaient passés rapidement au-dessus du village caché de la Feuille, et à présent de pluvieux jours qui emplissaient d'eau les rues se succédaient, laissant penser que l'automne régnait déjà sur le ciel assombri.

C'était cette même pluie qui rendait l'atmosphère plus lourde, empêchant presque totalement de voir à plus de dix mètres. Cette pluie qui faisait courir pour arriver plus vite à la maison ou dans un restaurant bien à l'abri, comme celui qui nous intéresse.

Ichiraku Ramen était presque vide à l'exception d'Iruka, assis sur un des tabourets, qui mangeait un bon bol de nouilles presque brûlant pour combattre cette sensation de froid qui l'envahissait.

"Vous pouvez préparer un autre bol, patron ?"

"Et bien, je vois que vous avez faim aujourd'hui" le responsable du petit restaurant sourit en regardant son seul client profiter de la nourriture.

"Oh..." le chuunin sourit, ses joues commençaient à rougir. "Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre qui sera ici dans quelques instants..." Il se pencha de nouveau sur les ramen qu'il mangeait et fit un peu de bruit tandis qu'une des nouilles essayait de lui échapper. "N'est-ce pas, Kakashi-sensei ?" dit-il en se tournant et en regardant vers un coin sombre.

Beaucoup auraient dit qu'il n'y avait rien par-là, et même par un jour ensoleillé ils continueraient à le penser. Un jour comme celui-ci où la pluie était un rideau liquide à travers lequel on marchait, ils n'auraient même pas osé dire qui se tenait à cinq mètres d'eux.

"Allons, si vous continuez comme ça vous attraperez un rhume... Asseyez-vous..." Il sourit chaleureusement, attendant que l'ombre cesse une fois pour toutes de dissimuler sa présence. Ce qu'elle ne fit qu'après plus d'insistance de sa part et encore, après que le plat eût été posé sur le comptoir ; alors seulement le jounin se laissa voir, jetant vers le dauphin un regard étrange qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Ils mangèrent en silence, écoutant la pluie tomber avec régularité dans la rue.

"C'est délicieux, comme toujours..." le dauphin sourit, profitant amplement de la saveur que le ramen lui avait laissé en bouche.

"Iruka-sensei..." Le seul oeil visible du jounin était fixé sur son cadet, regardant son expression de béatitude. Mais cette expression n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un masque, pensa-t-il.

"Huh?"

"Vous..." mais un éclair et un superbe roulement de tonnerre qui fit trembler jusqu'aux plats sur la table l'interrompirent. Ils se tournèrent vers la pluie, surpris.

"Et bien, ça devient une sacrée tempête, il serait plus prudent de rentrer à la maison dès à présent." Son éternel sourire toujours sur les lèvres, le chuunin paya l'addition, souhaitant bonne nuit au propriétaire ; puis, s'adressant à l'épouvantail :

"Je vous proposerai bien de profiter d'une promenade rien que tous les deux, mais je crois qu'avec cette pluie ça va être impossible. A une prochaine fois, Kakashi-sensei !" Un geste de la main pour dire au revoir et il s'en fut, laissant le jounin avec son commentaire sur le bout de la langue.

Kakashi, à présent seul, regardait le dauphin disparaître tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la pluie et l'obscurité.

"Tôt ou tard je le découvrirai. Je découvrirai ce secret que tu caches." murmura-t-il, mais ces mots ne furent écoutés que par la pluie qui les étouffa pour que nul autre ne puisse les comprendre. Et il disparut dans nuage de fumée.

Pendant ce temps, Iruka courait à grandes enjambées en direction de chez lui ; son appartement était encore un peu plus loin, près de l'académie.

Ce qu'il venait de faire quelques moments auparavant était presque un suicide ; se laisser aller ainsi et révéler qu'il savait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître, ajoutons à cela qu'il s'était presque démasqué devant l'un des shinobi les plus géniaux et perspicaces du village.

"Mais rien n'est plus comme avant..." s'avoua-t-il quand la porte de sa chambre se ferma dans son dos. Aucun sourire n'illuminait son visage.

Il en était ainsi depuis le départ des deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. Depuis la mort de Sandaime il avait commencé à ressentir ça, comme si le monde dans lequel il vivait ne lui importait plus ; un monde dans lequel il pensait que s'il disparaissait un jour il serait remplacé avec tant de rapidité que tous l'oublieraient. Mais non, il y avait beaucoup de personnes à Konoha qui avaient besoin de lui ; Sabutori-sama ne lui avait pas seulement laissé la responsabilité du plus grand trésor du village, les enfants, mais aussi un travail qu'il devait continuer pour le bien de ce même village.

Quelques temps après Godaime était arrivé, très peu de temps après s'il pensait aux quelques jours qui séparaient son arrivée des funérailles de l'ancien Hokage ; et avec elle le travail s'était multiplié. A présent, il devait non seulement enseigner aux enfants, travailler au bureau des missions et suivre les ordres, mais il devait aussi trouver de la place pour des missions qui étaient bien au-dessus de son niveau. C'était comme si cette femme savait quelque chose.

Et à dire vrai elle devait le savoir. Son nom apparaissait sur la liste secrète à laquelle seul le Hokage avait accès et uniquement en certaines occasions. "Umino Iruka, espionnage et obtention d'informations de catégorie S", voilà ce qui s'y trouvait. Mais il restait un chuunin ; oui, il était très bien entraîné à passer inaperçu, à cacher sa présence, à lire entre les lignes... Mais il était toujours le même gamin faible, incapable d'accepter que ses parents ne soient plus là, que personne ne reconnaisse son existence. A présent en tant qu'espion seules deux personnes pouvaient le reconnaître.

Quand il pensait à des ninja aussi respectés et reconnus que le ninja copieur ou les autres jounin qui entraînaient ses anciens élèves, il ne pouvait cesser de se dire que n'importe qui pourrait le remplacer, qu'il pouvait tout laisser tomber et qu'il était moins qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Konoha. Mais il se souvenait aussitôt qu'il y avait des personnes hors du village qui avaient besoin de lui, et ça l'empêchait de faire une bêtise.

"Je suis pathétique... un ninja raté et au plan personnel c'est un désastre..." Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, se laissant aller à s'apitoyer sur son sort jusqu'au lendemain quand il aurait à nouveau besoin de se montrer serein. "Et aussi un vrai lâche..." Il retira son bandeau frontal à présent humide, le laissant tomber à terre.

Les murs étaient couverts de photographies, d'anciens étudiants, collègues, amants... Tous et chacun d'entre eux étaient sortis de sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y en avait même plusieurs de Naruto. Toutes, jour après jour, lui rappelaient sa solitude grandissante. Il n'y avait que le regard des enfants qui lui redonnait l'envie de continuer, même s'il était parfois furieux ou ennuyé. Même en sachant que dans peu de temps beaucoup de ces enfants seraient à la merci de la mort.

Et lui, il restait là, se cachant derrière des titres pour ne pas affronter la vie de shinobi. Pour lui les grandes batailles mortelles n'étaient que de simples kanjis tracés sur des parchemins, les grands secrets étaient comme des romans d'aventure que l'on ne pouvait connaître que sur le papier.

Inconsciemment il frappa plusieurs fois l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte, essayant avec ces petits coups de fuir les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Ces pensées qui tôt ou tard l'amèneraient à l'asile.

"Avec un peu de chance je me réveillerai loin de cette vie pour me retrouver dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital où cela fera des années que l'on m'aura interné pour folie." pensa-t-il amèrement. Son masque de parfaite banalité revint quelques instants sur son visage, donnant l'impression que dans la pièce une poupée était apparue, une poupée qui avait toujours le même visage, la même expression, une poupée tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

Mais bien vite ses yeux cessèrent de mentir et firent place une nouvelle fois à deux puits profonds emplis de nostalgie.

"Si seulement..." Un éclair. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il avait sorti son kunai ; il y avait eu un mouvement dans la pièce. Sans que ses yeux ne quittent l'angle le plus ample que pouvait lui offrir sa position, il essaya de se lever.

Quelque chose bougea à nouveau entre le lit et l'armoire.

"Tu... tu es..." Il reconnut cette couleur argentée et la longue queue de velours se mouvant avec élégance à travers la pièce une fois sortie de sa cachette.

"Miaou." C'était une chatte d'un gris perlé, mais avec des taches noires sur les pattes et la pointe des oreilles.

Il rangea rapidement la lame, se leva et prit avec soin le félin. Il vérifia deux fois la plaque sur son collier pour être bien sûr, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

"Tu es bien Hana..." La chatte se remit à miauler et, une fois bien installée dans ses bras, frotta sa tête contre sa main pour qu'il la caresse. "Ça veut dire qu'il est ici, lui aussi." Il resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment, se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait vu le garçon qui avait envoyé le chat. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an.

Il soupira, câlinant le chat, lui caressant la tête et l'échine ; il allait devoir être fort à nouveau pour quelques heures.

Il laissa Hana sur le sol et, sans dire un mot, quitta ses vêtements humides et les laissa dans le panier à linge sale. Puis il en revêtit d'autres, secs et de couleurs plus sombres. Il prit aussi un imperméable long et noir qui lui donnait l'assurance de ne pas être reconnu au cas bien improbable où il serait vu.

"Allons-y." Une fois préparé il prit le chat qui s'était installé sur les coussins, déclanchant un grognement de vague protestation. "Tu dois me guider jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouve..." Cependant avant de sortir il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. L'eau continuait de tomber, et en quantité. Il regarda tour à tour le félin et la pluie... et soupira. "Je suppose que tu pourras quand même m'indiquer le chemin." Et il mit Hana sous son imperméable.

Une ombre ? Non, il était encore moins tangible alors qu'il se mouvait comme un murmure sur les toits. Même s'il avait fait plus de bruit, peu de gens l'auraient entendu. Le seul son en effet perceptible était celui de l'eau qui frappait contre les différents matériaux des édifices et rues. A cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer à cent pour cent que nul ne le suivait car après tout, Konoha était un village de ninja.

Il continua à sauter et à courir jusqu'à arriver vers la forêt où s'entraînaient les chuunin, presque à la lisière de la Forêt de la Mort. Un autre miaulement, différent cette fois et il sut qu'il arrivait. Un peu plus à droite... il s'arrêta.

Il était arrivé au bord d'un des lacs qui entouraient le village, un lac qui était presque caché par les grands arbres centenaires qui l'entouraient.

Zuuuuu !

Il esquiva habilement un kunai, en arrêta deux autres. D'un mouvement rapide il sauta jusqu'à se cacher derrière un tronc pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sourit pour de vrai. Avec amusement, celui qui, quand il était petit, affleurait constamment.

Il se déplaça deux branches plus loin, laissant deux pièges sur chacune.

Ils commencèrent une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris, changeant sans cesse de rôle. Iruka gardait l'avantage, puis, en un instant il était de nouveau proie.

La forêt se remplit de lames, fils, cordes, genjutsu. Et tout cela dans un silence sépulcral puisque qu'aucun des pièges ne comportait de note explosive ou de jutsu élémentaire de feu qui auraient pu attirer l'attention. Les pièges n'étaient décelables que si on marchait dessus.

Finalement le dauphin se retourna d'un coup, rapprochant un kunai du cou de son agresseur à l'instant même où ce dernier faisait de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi, comme des statues de glace pendant quelques secondes qui s'étirèrent jusqu'à devenir des minutes alors que leurs yeux sombres se jaugeaient, les uns moqueurs, les autres amusés.

"Votre technique s'est améliorée, Iruka-san".

"Et vous, c'est votre genjutsu qui a progressé, Kabuto-san." Le ninja renégat sourit de manière plus ouverte, et tous deux baissèrent leurs kunais au même moment.

"C'était amusant, j'irai même jusqu'à dire nostalgique." Il remonta ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne glissent plus. Etrangement, l'eau ne les salissait pas, ne faisait que glisser sur les verres.

"C'est l'endroit qui rend nostalgique, nous avons beaucoup changé depuis ce temps où nous nous entraînions ensemble."

"N'ont changé que notre force et notre apparence. Bien que ce soit toi qui aies changé le plus, Iruka-_kun_" ajouta-t-il, moqueur. "Tu es le meilleur acteur du village. Bien sûr, maintenant que je ne suis plus là..." Pendant qu'ils discutaient ils s'étaient assis sur la grosse branche qui se trouvait au milieu de tous les pièges, se laissant ainsi un périmètre de sécurité au cas où quelqu'un arriverait.

"Je n'en suis pas très fier".

"Oh, par tous les Kamis..." pria en se moquant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui se rapprocha du dauphin pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. "On déprime ?" Il sourit, avec ce masque stupide avec lequel il faisait face aux regards les plus vénéneux, ce même masque avec lequel il arrêtait le regard scrutateur du Sannin, ou les tentatives de ses ennemis pour lire sur son visage, comme avec Kakashi. "Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas, Ruka."

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es parti, Kabuto-_kun_. Et les choses changent, les personnes aussi. N'essaies pas d'utiliser tes trucs avec moi ; ce sourire..." Comme un automate, il déploya son propre sourire pour quelques instants "on l'a tous deux appris ensemble."

Ils étaient des espions, des maîtres de la dissimulation, des maîtres dans l'art de tromper les autres. Ils étaient tous deux des ninja fantômes du village caché de la Feuille. (1)

"Les gens ne changent pas, les évènements font ressortir ce qu'ils avaient caché à l'intérieur de leur âme." Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas complètement abandonné sa posture amusée, mais il avait laissé de côté ce sourire.

"On dirait que tu parles d'expérience..." Il composa quelques sceaux et éleva une barrière sur laquelle l'eau rebondissait, cessant de tomber abondamment sur leurs têtes. "C'est bien mieux comme ça." Quand la pluie s'arrêta de tomber sur la cape, Hana sortit, rapide comme l'éclair. Elle s'installa sur les genoux de Kabuto, à la recherche d'une récompense pour son travail.

Le garçon se cacha derrière ses lunettes pendant qu'il caressait distraitement le chat et lui donnait un peu de nourriture durement gagnée.

"Peut-être bien..."

"Ainsi donc, les temps sont durs pour tout le monde." Son soupir s'envola dans l'air tandis qu'il regardait le ciel qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éclaircir à nouveau. Iruka savait que la voie qu'il avait suivie avait été l'une des plus faciles, même si elle n'avait pas été exempte de peines, après tout, la voie du shinobi était la plus obscure. Mais en matière d'obscurité il savait aussi que le jeune homme en avait affronté une bien plus profonde que la sienne. "Tu dis ça à cause de Sasuke-kun, n'est-ce pas ?" Même si Kabuto était le meilleur pour l'analyse et la situation avant l'action, Iruka était le meilleur pour l'analyse de chaque expression, il en arrivait à deviner beaucoup d'un simple geste.

A la mention du Uchiha il sourit en cachette.

"Ce gamin s'est jeté seul dans la gueule du serpent, prétendant obtenir une force que ni le ninja légendaire lui-même ne possède." Le dauphin observa avec attention le visage de son interlocuteur, essayant de voir à travers ce masque dur.

"Et toi tu t'en réjouis" dit-il finalement avec un ton sérieux, celui qu'il utilisait pour les discussions importantes.

"Bien sûr que non, ce gamin ne fait que se mettre en travers de ma route... Quoique pas pour longtemps. Son désir de vengeance l'a mené sur le chemin de la perdition." Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste mécanique. "Voilà ce qui se passe quand on agit avant de réfléchir, sans voir le danger potentiel."

Iruka ne répondit rien, continuant de contempler le vide entre les arbres obscurcis.

Mais avant que l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne puisse continuer, les deux se crispèrent, les sens en alerte ; un des pièges extérieurs avait été activé.

Tous deux sautèrent, défaisant le jutsu et coupant deux fils différents avec leur kunai respectifs. Les pièges se désamorcèrent à l'instant, les fils s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes grâce à des contrepoids, les genjutsu disparurent quand le flot de chakra fut rompu. Et quand ils sautèrent et se mirent à courir, il ne restait déjà plus aucun indice.

Sans plus utiliser de chakra pour grimper aux arbres ils fuirent vers un endroit plus en hauteur, vers un arbre qui grâce à son feuillage épais les cachait parfaitement à l'oeil nu et camouflait entièrement leur présence. Car en tant que ninja fantômes, c'était leur meilleure technique : celle qui les faisait passer inaperçus, intangibles comme des fantômes.

Sous la pluie, à l'endroit même où ils étaient quelques instants auparavant, apparut une silhouette. Cette dernière s'arrêta et observa les alentours, touchant brièvement l'endroit où avait été effectué le jutsu pour arrêter la pluie, ramassant ce qui ressemblait à une touffe de poils félins.

La personne regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, et un éclair opportun leur permit d'identifier le ninja copieur. Puis il disparut en un clin d'oeil.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, prêts à se couvrir le visage s'il arrivait soudainement. Mais les minutes passèrent sans aucun signe alarmant.

Ils fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer, Kabuto essaya de sentir toutes les présences proches ; Iruka posa la main sur l'écorce de l'arbre et envoya des ondes de chakra que l'arbre transmettait au sol et à d'autres plantes, lui permettant de savoir quelles créatures se trouvaient là.

"Il n'est pas là."

"Il est parti vers le nord-ouest." l'informa Iruka, ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

"Je croyais que tu couvrais tes traces." l'autre remonta à nouveau ses lunettes. Le dauphin lui fit face, furieux.

"Je ne laisse pas de traces à couvrir quand je viens vous rencontrer." _Vous_ était le mot important. Combien de ninja fantôme y avait-il ? Autant qu'il le fallait, et chacun et chacune d'entre eux étaient reliés à Iruka, dépendant du fantôme principal pour leur protection au cas où quelque chose arriverait, dépendant de lui quand il fallait faire parvenir une information au village. Et Iruka ne serait jamais assez inconscient pour oublier tout entraînement et laisser quelqu'un le suivre lors de ses rencontres avec les fantômes du dehors.

Kabuto reprit sa pose moqueuse.

"S'il n'a pas suivi tes traces c'est qu'il connaît par coeur tes actions, ta façon de marcher et de bouger, et il en arrive à anticiper tes mouvements." analysa-t-il à voix haute, comme à son habitude. "Alors il ne lui reste plus qu'à suivre la direction que tu as prise en sortant de ton appartement... Et bien, à ce que je vois tu as un sérieux problème avec les hommes aux cheveux blancs." Il rit de son propre commentaire, ce qui ne donna lieu qu'à un regard curieux quoique légèrement ennuyé. "D'abord moi, puis Mizuki... et à présent tu as un épouvantail qui te suit où que tu ailles. Même Mizuki n'est jamais arrivé si loin quand il était obsédé par toi."

"Parce que tu lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied." rumina-t-il, se rappelant les innombrables fois où Mizuki était tombé de façon accidentelle dans un piège pour genin, les nombreuses fois où un groupe précis de genin passait en se bagarrant, interrompant la discussion qu'ils avaient commencé. Et ce n'était là que quelques-uns des nombreux stratagèmes du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

A la fin Mizuki en vint à croire que c'était Iruka qui lui tendait ces pièges alors que ce dernier n'en savait rien, et c'est ainsi qu'il en vint à accumuler de la rancoeur... Et cela se finit avec la fameuse affaire du rouleau du Premier Maître Hokage, pendant laquelle il avait essayé de le tuer.

"Allons, je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi médiocre s'approcher d'un de mes camarades." Il balaya de nouveau la zone du regard pendant qu'il parlait. "Et encore moins le laisser m'enlever ma meilleure source d'amusement."

"Tu n'est qu'un gosse mal élevé et égoïste." murmura Iruka.

"Je fais tout pour." Encore une de ses manies, jouer avec les mots et détourner leur sens... Puisqu'après tout, étant ce qu'il était il se devait de passer pour un gosse. "Et je crois que tu dois quelque chose à ce gosse mal élevé et égoïste qu'est ton ancien camarade."

Le dauphin soupira, s'avouant vaincu face à cette bataille verbale.

"Bon, je c'est que c'est un peu tard, mais je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour Naruto..."

"Je n'ai rien fait pour Naruto. J'ai essayé de le tuer, tu te souviens?"

"Même moi je ne te crois pas, Kabuto." répliqua-t-il, prenant le ton qu'il utilisait avec ses élèves ; puis il s'expliqua. "Si tu l'avais voulu tu aurais pu le tuer au moins dix fois, tout comme le Hokage. Mais tu n'as fait que les blesser assez pour qu'ils réagissent, assez près des points vitaux cependant pour tromper Orochimaru."

"Bon..." A présent c'était Kabuto qui soupirait, vaincu. "Si tu veux voir les choses comme ça." D'un mouvement rapide il sortit deux rouleaux qui semblèrent apparaître comme par magie. "Mais je ne suis pas venu pour commenter mes possibles stratagèmes." Il lança les rouleaux à Iruka qui les attrapa au vol. Ils auraient pu passer pour deux rouleaux ordinaires qui se seraient glissés au milieu de ceux de l'académie ou du bureau des missions, si ce n'était pour le sceau qui les fermait en s'enroulant tout autour.

"Je sais pourquoi tu es là." Il regarda par-dessus les rouleaux sans les ouvrir. "Bien que parfois je ne comprenne pas tes intentions." Son regard se déplaça jusqu'à se poser sur le jeune homme. "Tu es le plus grand mystère que je connaisse. Tu as accepté de devenir un ninja fantôme, tu as accepté cette vie dangereuse si jeune. Tu as accepté d'être un espion d'Orochimaru et plus tard de l'Akatsuki."

Iruka ne put supporter de regarder plus longtemps le masque que Kabuto avait remit sur son visage, il détourna donc les yeux vers l'horizon sombre et pluvieux.

"Quand tu as trahi définitivement Konoha tu as décimé un escadron d'Anbu, affrontant face à face Hatake Kakashi, le shinobi au Sharingan. Plus tard, lors de l'invasion, non seulement tu n'as pas tué l'héritière des Hyûga, mais en plus tu l'as sauvée ; de la même façon tu t'es abstenu de combattre, laissant la vie sauve à nombre de jounin qui t'auraient affronté."

"C'est tout moi." Il fit un geste désinvolte en souriant. "Je n'aime pas me battre. C'est la seule explication ; s'il te plait, ne fais pas de moi un gentil."

"Et tu t'es moqué à nouveau de Kakashi." précisa-t-il, n'obtenant qu'une grimace amusée. "Plus tard," continua le dauphin, " tu as soigné Orochimaru et tu l'as sauvé quand Tsunade-sama allait le tuer, mais tu ne l'as pas tuée pour autant. Pas plus que Naruto..."

"Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion." Il toucha encore une fois ses lunettes. "Je n'ai pas hésité à attaquer des points vitaux, tu devrais le savoir."

"Et te voilà, plus d'un an après tout ça ; et tu m'apportes des informations sur le village du Son et sur l'Akatsuki."

"Bien... bien ; et si on parlait un peu de toi ?" Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil, avec une expression obscure mais amusée et pleine de suffisance. "Le grand professeur Iruka, le chuunin dont les émotions se reflètent sur le visage, le plus grand menteur de Konoha. Tu as d'abord perdu tes parents lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi, tu t'es retrouvé seul, t'enfermant dans ton petit monde de rébellion et de mauvais tours, jusqu'à ce que tu attires l'attention du Troisième Hokage lors d'un de tes mauvais tours ; tu as accepté de devenir un ninja fantôme à condition qu'il scelle ta force ; en voilà une demande stupide si tu veux mon avis. Pour renforcer ta couverture tu es devenu professeur à l'académie ninja et tu travailles au bureau des missions pour avoir accès à toute sorte d'informations. Et c'est alors que c'est arrivé ; tu as ressenti de la compassion pour Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle du Kyûbi ; cette relation symbiotique en arrivant à un tel point que tu as mis ta vie en danger. Mais tu n'as pas combattu Mizuki, tu avais peur qu'on découvre qui tu es ?" se moqua-t-il. "Ou plutôt, je suppose que tu ne voulais pas briser ton image de médiocre professeur chuunin devant Naruto-kun. Peu importe le pourquoi, le résultat on le connaît, mais même lui s'éloigna de toi. Il avait à présent d'autres personnes aux côtés de qui se trouver."

En entendant cela Iruka se sentit mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas entendre ces mots de quelqu'un d'autre que sa conscience.

"Tu as affronté Kakashi devant tout les autres professeurs et le Hokage , et tu oses me faire des réflexions ? Oh oui, je l'ai entendu de la bouche même d'un des profs. Mais il te fit taire en deux phrases." Il rit_. "_Et l'examen chuunin commença et apporta la guerre. Je révélai un de mes masques, celui de traître et je m'enfuis, laissant Konohagure derrière moi, détruite par la bataille. Mais je suppose que tu as continué après cela, endossant toujours ton rôle de ninja normal, voyant une fois de plus les personnes que tu aimais s'éloigner de toi ou quitter la ville. Mais ça ne t'arrête pas. Tu es toujours la première source d'information sur les villages ennemis... C'est moi qui ne comprends pas tes motivations, ce qui te pousse à faire ce travail. Les miennes sont faciles à comprendre : survivre. Je passe les infos d'un endroit à un autre, je suis en lieu sûr dans ces trois endroits, et je peux me réfugier dans n'importe lequel des trois s'il venait à se passer quelque chose. Et ainsi je suis toujours du côté du vainqueur, et je feins n'avoir jamais servi le perdant."

"Alors comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que tu es toujours un ninja fantôme de la Feuille ?"

"C'est là que c'est amusant. Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûrs, vous devez me croire. Tout comme toi, je ne peux être sûr que les informations que tu me donnes sont vraies, mais je dois avoir confiance en toi." Iruka soupira à nouveau.

"C'est donc vrai, en fin de compte nous sommes ce que les autres ignorent et quelque chose que nous ignorons nous-mêmes. Ni nous, ni eux ne peuvent le savoir parce que ce serait la fin. Et même ainsi nous continuons de mentir à tout le monde, nous y compris..." Iruka rangea les rouleaux et en sortit un autre, avec un sceau aussi, mais plus simple. Il le jeta à Kabuto qui le rangea sans même le regarder.

"On ne ment pas à tout le monde" dit Kabuto en se rapprochant du dauphin, lui retirant une mèche humide qui avait glissé pendant la frénésie du combat et de la fuite. "Quand nous sommes entre nous, fantômes, nous ne le pouvons pas. Nous sommes entraînés à tromper et à cacher notre aura, mais aussi à reconnaître ces signes chez les autres."

Iruka resta sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à ce commentaire ni à ce geste de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il aurait voulu répondre quelques chose de logique, dire que mentir était son métier, que c'était ça un shinobi, un gros amas de tromperies et de machinations à utiliser sur le champ de bataille ou à la guerre. Mais même dans ses pensées ces mots semblaient futiles, trop faciles à contrer.

Kabuto vit la confusion dans ce regard qui reflétait une nouvelle fois toutes ses émotions sans aucun de ces masques forcés avec lesquels il maintenait de faux sentiments ; il vit aussi les rapides réflexions qui lui passaient par la tête. Et cela faisait tellement de temps que toute cette gamme d'émotions et d'expressions qu'avait le chuunin lui étaient interdites qu'il trouvait plaisant et même relaxant de les observer.

C'était pour ça qu'il aimait revenir ici, pour la paix qui se respirait dans ce village, ces couleurs, ces expressions. Des choses simples auxquelles on ne prête aucune importance quand on vit parmi elles, mais qui manquent quand on s'en va au loin. Toutes étaient des petits morceaux de paix et d'équilibre qu'on laissait derrière et qu'on devait récupérer pour conserver un minimum de santé mentale.

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, tout d'abord en un chaste baiser, puis des langues presque timides se saluèrent. Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, détournant tous deux les yeux, regardant dans des directions opposées.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure des choses à faire..." dit Iruka, tête baissée "Tu dois partir maintenant, chaque minute qui passe augmente les possibilités que tu sois pris.

"Il manque quatre heures avant qu'il n'y ait à nouveau une ouverture dans la garde des murailles" l'informa-t-il. Puis il fit de nouveau face à Iruka, le caressant cette fois de sa main gantée. "Laisse-moi profiter, le temps qu'il me reste, de ce qu'on m'interdit ; la pluie assourdit tout aujourd'hui..."

xxx

Le jour suivant, la pluie avait faibli. Et dans le bureau du Hokage se glissa le ninja fantôme du village caché de la Feuille. Personne ne le sentit, ni les gardes personnels de la dirigeante, ni même elle, qui eut un sursaut en entendant la respiration qui apparut soudainement dans la pièce.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça à une heure aussi indue de la matinée !" gronda-t-elle, se remettant de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu et l'oubliant tout aussi vite. Elle fit sortir les deux anbus qui étaient entrés en un éclair quand ils avaient entendu le cri du Hokage. Ils regardèrent avec curiosité le ninja totalement caché par une cape et un masque simple et lisse, dont les lignes semblaient se moquer de ceux qui les observaient, le masque des ninjas fantômes. Mais ils sortirent, écartant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité du bureau.

Sous le masque, Iruka vérifia tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve plus personne qui puisse entendre et encore moins intervenir. Une fois qu'il sut que l'endroit était sûr il sortit les deux rouleaux scellés, les donnant au Hokage et ne disant que deux mots à voix haute : "Son" et "Akatsuki".

Tsunade haussa un sourcil en regardant les parchemins ; elle retira les sceaux et vérifia leur contenu, le visage sérieux.

Finalement elle regarda directement le visage sans traits du fantôme.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous faites."

"Et vous ne devez pas le savoir." la coupa Iruka, avec une voix beaucoup plus grave et basse, comme il le faisait toujours. "Tout cela fait partie de ce qui doit toujours s'ignorer."

xxx

(1) Les ninja fantômes : C'est une de mes trouvailles, ce sont les ninja chargés d'espionner longuement les autres pays ou les autres villages. On sait bien que si un espion est pris en train d'espionner pour le compte d'une autre ville il est emprisonné, torturé puis mis à mort ; c'est pour ça que nul ne connaît leur nom ou leur visage, il n'y en a qu'un qui fait le lien entre les ninja fantômes du dehors et le Hokage ; ce ninja a tendance à ne jamais sortir de son village puisque s'il est assassiné tous les autres restent seuls et sans liens qui les unit ni protection. C'est pour ça que dans cette histoire j'ai fait apparaître Iruka comme lien et Kabuto comme ninja fantôme de la Feuille qui espionne le village du Son et l'Akatsuki (mais, bien que tout le monde sache que c'est un espion nul ne sait à qui va vraiment sa loyauté... j'adore !)

Anecdote à propos du nom : il m'es venu quand j'ai lu le manga en anglais. Moi, bien bête, quand on est arrivé aux ninja chasseurs, j'ai lu Haunter-nin et non Hunter-nin, et je me suis dit: "c'est un bon nom pour des ninja", ensuite je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, mais le nom me plaisait toujours et je me suis demandé ce que pouvait être un ninja fantôme et quand Kabuto est apparu ça m'est venu immédiatement à l'esprit.

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, alors pourquoi ces persos... Kabuto c'est clair, non ? Et Iruka c'est parce que c'est un perso étrange. Un chuunin que jusqu'à présent nous n'avons jamais vu lutter, qui a pu survivre et courir après l'attaque de Mizuki... et (spoil) cette expression qu'il a quand on lui dit que Gaara a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki... (fin du spoil). Ça m'a fait réfléchir, et s'il faisait partie des Anbus ? (puisqu'il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'être jounin pour être anbu, humhumhumItachihumhumhum). Ou un chasseur de déserteur? (lisez "The Silent Blade" c'est une fic géniale sur ce thème). Ou une sorte de ninja que nous ne connaissons pas encore... et blam ! Un ninja fantôme pour aller avec Kabuto... Et puis zut ! Ce sont mes persos favoris et c'est ma fic... et donc je suis Dieu ici et ils sont les marionnettes.

(Spoil) Juste une chose, cette fic a été pensée avant la sortie du chapitre 289, je ne sais donc pas comment iront les choses à partir de là, mais je ne pensais pas que Kabuto apparaîtrait aussi vite ni qu'Orochimaru avait ce plan-là... Est-ce qu'il veut en finir avec tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ? Enfin, nous verrons bien si ce sera Kabuto qui décapitera le serpent à la fin de l'histoire. (fin du spoil)


End file.
